


under pressure

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemas, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam could feel the vibrations moving through the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "Sam giving Dean an enema with focus on fullness, humiliation, attempt at control, relief/coming when emptying."

Sam could feel the vibrations moving through the mattress as Dean's limbs trembled helplessly beneath his roaming hands.

Naked and on all fours, Dean stayed as still as possible, head down while Sam mapped every inch of his skin with lips and fingers.

His fingers trailed paths up Dean's shaking arms, watching his brother bite down on his lips as he purposefully tickled the inside of his elbow.

He smoothed his palms over Dean's ribs, feeling his heart pounding against his chest and the skin stretched taut over strong muscles.

He threaded his hand in Dean's hair, pulling his head up to face him and swiping the tears of effort from under his brother's closed eyes.

He pressed on Dean's swollen belly, enjoying the whimper of pained frustration that escaped as he did so.

He kissed a path up Dean's calves, feeling the sweat salting his skin as he struggled to stay in position.

He licked Dean's inner thighs, smiling cruelly as Dean was forced to part his legs. Dean moaned quietly, straining desperately to hold in the liquid that Sam had poured into him earlier.

Full and helpless, Dean looked pleadingly at his brother, unwilling to call time on their game but begging for release all the same. "Sam, please... I can't-"

Cock throbbing at the combination of pain and obedience in Dean's voice, Sam palmed his length through his jeans before reaching between Dean's spread legs and coaxing his dick to full hardness, ignoring his gasps of discomfort.

"Sammy, please," Dean begged again, cheeks wet with involuntary tears, and Sam recognized the note in his voice which signaled Dean rapidly approaching his limit.

Releasing his cock but returning his hand to his own, Sam shifted off the bed, asking as a challenge, "Can you walk to the bathroom, Dean? Can you make it there without making a mess?"

He already knew the answer but smiled, stroking faster as he saw indecision flit across Dean's face before his brother dropped his head in defeat with the whisper, "No..."

"Crawl," Sam ordered bluntly. Dean's eyes shot up to his and he explained, "If you can't control yourself, I'm going to have to treat you like an animal, Dean. Crawl. You can let it out once you get there."

He saw Dean's cheeks flush in humiliation, but he eased himself off the bed, whole body tensed with the effort to hold the water inside him as he sank to his hands and knees. Sam unzipped his jeans, smearing pre-come down his cock and stroking his thick length as he watched his naked and trembling brother crawl slowly to the bathroom, cock hard against his rounded belly.

He moved inside, and Sam fisted his cock harder, breath coming out in ragged moans as he heard Dean empty himself with a groan of relief. When his brother's cry of satisfaction followed a second later, Sam came hard, come landing messily in the spot Dean had been kneeling.


End file.
